Fanfiction/The Raccoons (Rkerekes13's series)
This Raccoons fanfiction series by Rkerekes13 will be a series of many stories featuring characters from the Raccoons TV series, and many other TV characters. It is a continuation of Sricketts14381's series. Criminal Encounters of the Young Kind In this story, a crimwave hits the Evergreen Forest and juvenile offenders are suspected, so our friends enlist the aid of Super Snooper and his wife Jenny Snooper to help solve the case. Meanwhile, Sophia gets a craving for blueberries n' cream ice cream. Note: Tara Foxton, her father Cole, Super Snooper, and his wife Jenny Snooper return in this story. Jenny Snooper is also revealed to have asperger syndrome, just like Michelle and Eustace. Music: Lisa Lougheed - Can't Trust Myself, Curtis King, Jr. - Missing It [http://rkerekes13.deviantart.com/art/Criminal-Encounters-of-the-Young-Kind-349953219 Criminal Encounters of the Young Kind on Deviantart.com] If I'm Dyin’, I'm Lyin’ In this story, Cyril Sneer gets sick and, seeing how old he's getting, fears that he might die soon, so he desperately tries to keep himself alive, while Cedric, Sophia, and the Pigs try to convince him that he's not going to die anytime soon. While this happens, Bentley and Penny keep hopelessly flaunting their love for each other, much to Bonneville's annoyance. Eventually, Eustace Skunk gives Bonneville a few words about respecting other people's romance. Meanwhile, Bert seeks help from Michelle on getting Lisa to still love him when they get into their first argument as a married couple. Eventually, Bert learns that Lisa will always love him even when they fight. Note: The song "The Ways I Love You" is from the Fraggle Rock episode "Bored Stiff". Plus, Penny Raccoon will wear her red dress from "A Cure Scent From Heaven" for the rest of this fanfiction series. Also, some of the dialogue is based off dialogue from the Family Matters episode "It Didn't Happen One Night", and this fic also includes a reference to the Kissyfur episode "The Birds And The Bears". Music: Bentley and Penny - The Ways I Love You [http://rkerekes13.deviantart.com/art/If-I-m-Dyin-I-m-Lyin-356084766 If I'm Dyin’, I'm Lyin’ on Deviantart.com] Storm of the Century In this story, a massive thunderstorm hits the Evergreen Forest and everybody heads to the Sneer Mansion for refuge. To make matters worse, the train bridge has collapsed and the signal lights which are used to warn the train of the collapsed bridge have been destroyed by lightning and now everyone must enlist the aid of the Dragon to help. Music: Lisa Lougheed - Restless in the Night [http://rkerekes13.deviantart.com/art/Storm-Of-The-Century-359839840 Storm of the Century on Deviantart.com] Oops! I Goofed Again Our friends in the Evergreen Forest suffer some embarrassing moments on the day of the Royal Banquet. In the end, though, everybody learns to laugh at themselves! Music: The Chipmunks and Chipettes - Carry On [http://rkerekes13.deviantart.com/art/Oops-I-Goofed-Again-368419444 Oops! I Goofed Again on Deviantart.com] Sex Wars When Bonneville falls for a young female gator named Lindsay, he's reminded that he used to think girls have cooties. Of course, he's learned from that, but a troublesome student claims that cooties are real and it escalates to a series of arguments and fights between the two young gators which eventually leads to total seperation of the sexes in Evergreen Elementary. The only three who aren't affected are Bentley, Penny, and Eustace who must all now figure out a way to put a stop to the madness and get Bonneville and Lindsay ro reconcile. Meanwhile, Lisa deals with a foul-mouthed weasel who thinks about women in all the wrong ways. Finally, Cyril Sneer and Mr. Knox pitch an idea to Lindsay's father about hosting a new environmental TV show, which also helps bring Bonneville and Lindsay back together. Music: Lisa Lougheed and Curtis King, Jr - Here I Go Again; Lisa Lougheed - Can't Trust Myslef; Lisa Raccoon - I Love You Truly [http://rkerekes13.deviantart.com/art/Sex-Wars-375237469 Sex Wars on Deviantart.com] Special Delivery Sophia finally gives birth her and Cedric's newborn son, whom they name Xavier. Plus, our friends throw a special concert dedicated to the late, great Annette Funicello. Music - Bert Raccoon - Frankie Avalon's "Venus"; Lisa Raccoon - Annette Funicello's "Pineapple Princess"; Melissa Raccoon - Annette Funicello's "Tall Paul"; Ralph Raccoon - Franke Avalon's "Just Ask Your Heart"; Penny Raccoon - Annette Funicello's "Lonely Guitar" from Disney's "Zorro"; Bentley Raccoon - Frankie Avalon's "A Perfect Love"; Michelle Raccoon - Annette Funicello's "Hawaiian Love Talk"; The Chipmunks and Chipettes - Annette Funicello's "Jamaica Ska"; Bert & Lisa, Ralph & Melissa, Bentley & Penny: Franie and Annette's "Because You're You"; Bert, Lisa, Michelle, Ralph, Melissa, Bentley, Penny, Chipmunks, Chipettes, Cedric, Sophia - "Some Things Live Forever" from "Back to the Beach" [http://rkerekes13.deviantart.com/art/Special-Delivery-381607427 Special Delivery on Deviantart.com] Michelle's Secret Bentley, Penny, and Eustace discover a special secret that Michelle's been hiding for some time. Meanwhile, Cedric and Sophia are having fun during their first days as parents. Music - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Fight [http://rkerekes13.deviantart.com/art/Michelle-s-Secret-407982680 Michelle's Secret on Deviantart.com] The Megabyte Mash Jon Wolf and Lord Xeluc create a new version of the MMPR monster Pumpkin Rapper which seeks to suck the entire planet's power supply, and it's up to Michelle and the rest of the Megamammal Samurai Cybersquad to stop it. Music - Bobby "Boris" Pickett - Monster Mash; Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - I Will Win; The Chipmunks and Chipettes - Superstition [http://rkerekes13.deviantart.com/art/The-Megabyte-Mash-409910725 The Megabyte Mash on Deviantart.com] A Sub-Zero Christmas The Power Raccoons team up with Team Megamink to stop Foxer's monster Subzira from freezing the entire universe on Christmas Eve. Music - Paul McCartney And Wings - Wonderful Christmas Time; Wham! - Last Christmas; The Chipmunks and Chipettes - Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree; Lisa Lougheed - Hold Back Tomorrow; Everybody - Welcome, Christmas Note: Final appearance of the Chipmunks and Chipettes in a Raccoons fanfic. [http://rkerekes13.deviantart.com/art/A-Sub-Zero-Christmas-422045725 A Sub-Zero Christmas on Deviantart.com] From Russia With Pizza A family of wolves from Russia come to the Evergreen Forest to work out a big deal with Cyril Sneer and Mr. Knox. Meanwhile, the wolf kids hang out with the other kids, including Eustace Skunk, who immediately takes an interest in the daughter wolf, being that he still likes pretty girls! Music - Lisa Lougheed and Curtis King, Jr. - Here I Go Again; Lisa Lougheed - Teach Me Note: Elements of this story are loosely based off the "Super Mario Bros. Super Show!" live-action segment "Glasnuts", which is evident by the fact that this story is dedicated to the late, great Danny Wells, who played Luigi in the series. This story also contains a reference to the MLP: FIM episode "The Crystal Empire". [http://rkerekes13.deviantart.com/art/From-Russia-With-Pizza-442392323 From Russia With Pizza on Deviantart.com] Blue Skunk Blues In this story, Eustace Skunk suffers a period of crisis when Charlie Possum puts him down for his autism. Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer goes through a similar crisis when he plans to join a social elite which excludes his own friends. Music - The Four Tops - Loco In Alcapulco; Curtis King, Jr. and Lisa Lougheed - All Life Long Note: Elements of this story are based off the Wishbone episode "The Hunchdog of Notre Dame", the Shining Time Station episode "Schemer's Special Club", and the Family Matters episode "Fight The Good Fight". Also, the title of this story is taken from the depressing Tom & Jerry cartoon "Blue Cat Blues". Category:Raccoons Fanfics